


May the Best Man Win

by Ribby



Series: Scary Harry [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Wordfight at the OK Corral... and the winner is... not whom you'd think.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Series: Scary Harry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215461





	May the Best Man Win

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Scary Harry series... Viggo gets a little out of control, Harry snarks, and Sean is disgusted.

Viggo followed Harry at a discreet distance, tracking him through the trees. He didn't really ask himself _why_ he was so concerned with what was going on between Harry and Sean... but that was perhaps because he didn't really want to know the answer.

It was the cresting anger that finally made him stop, the realization that what he really wanted to do to Harry once he found him was leave him in a heap on the ground. _Whoa. Hang on, that's not me. What's going on here?_

_What's going on here,_ his conscience remarked, _is that you want Sean. Maybe not quite like Harry does, but you want him. And you think this will get him for you, if you show Harry you're better._

Viggo was startled by the revelation, and not a little surprised. _Fuck, I'm just as bad as Harry, thinking that way. Sean can fend for himself. I just need to... hell, I need to make sure, just for myself, what Harry's feeling. Seeing as how I started all of this with my comment about Isildur, I owe it to both of us._ Though he wasn't going to go as far as admit to himself that "both of us" didn't include Harry.

But the first sight of Harry, leaning indolently against a tree, smirking, threw all good intentions out of Viggo's head.

"So--come to fight for your Steward's honor? Not that he has much, flirt that he is."

Viggo was a little startled to find that his right hand was clenched hard against the pommel of Aragorn's sword. He relaxed it, but only a little. Harry was spoiling for a fight.

"I don't know what your problem is, Viggo... you want him just as much as I do. I can tell."

"Yes, but you want him as a possession, Harry, someone to make you look good."

"And you don't?" Harry snorted rudely. "Please."

"Hell no, I want him for who he is, Sean, and because _he_ wants me."

"Huh. Why, exactly, would he want you? Scruffy artist-type with no career?"

Viggo lunged... enough was enough. Grabbing Harry by the front of his shirt, he pinned him against the tree, shaking him. "That's it... you can insult me all you want... but don't you _dare_ suggest Sean doesn't know his own mind."

Harry wrenched free, and the two of them went at it--shoving, straining, no punches thrown because they knew Pete would kill them, but anything up to that was fair game.

Sean burst into the clearing to find Harry pinning Viggo up against a tree, his arm at Viggo's throat.

"ENOUGH!" he hollered.

The volume and tone were enough to make both Viggo and Harry freeze, and then turn slowly.

"You _**bastards**_. You stupid, witless bastards." Sean's voice was pure Sharpe now, dressing down a disgraced soldier, pissed as hell, disgusted, and letting them know who's boss. "What gives you the right to fight over me, eh? I'm not some possession" he glared at Harry, "nor some bird who needs protecting," he glared at Viggo.

Accent getting broader with every word, and using every bit of his presence, he laid into Harry. "If you want a bauble, some pretty thing, take your pick elsewhere... you'll not get me. I'll fight you tooth and nail--and I'll win. I'd never go down willingly, not for you. Don't touch me again--you're out of the running." Harry, startled by Sean's show of confidence, backed up shaking his head.

Viggo grinned at Harry's discomfiture, but wasn't fast enough to wipe the grin off his face before Sean stalked over to him. "What're you smirking at, Viggo? You're not blameless either--I'm _**not**_ your fecking Steward, I don't need your protection. I can fight my own battles well enough--and make my own decisions about who I want." His voice softened somewhat. "I want my friend, not my King. If you can't get to that, then we've nothing to talk about."

"Gentlemen," the address crackled with sarcasm, "I'll leave you to figure it out. You know where I am when you want to apologize." With that, Sean spun on one heel and left, leaving two gape-mouthed men behind him.


End file.
